Arnaud Léonard
Arnaud Léonard is a Belgian actor born on December 26, 1975, trained at the Royal Conservatory of Brussels from which he graduated in poetic interpretation and dramatic art. He also obtained the Belgian Government Medal in violin. After taking his marks in the dubbing, he stayed for three years at the poster of the musical The Lion King in the role of Pumbaa. He lives in France now but he continues to work in dubbing with French actors. Biography Career His professional experience began in 1987 with an outdoor show, Le Jeu de Lavaux, at the castle of Lavaux-Sainte-Anne. He played for years in The Lion King at the Mogador Theater in Paris. In 2010, the Lion King passed the milestone of 1 million spectators 1. He also played the role of Yvan in the series Plus belle la vie. He played in 2010 and 2011 in the musical show Il était une fois Joe Dassin au Grand-Rex à Paris. Theater (non-exhaustive list) * 1992 : Athalie de Racine, mise en scène de Frédéric Dussenne, rôle de figurant * 1994 : Faust de Goethe, mise en scène de Daniel Scahaise * 1995 : Hamlet de Shakespeare, mise en scène de Dominique Haumont, rôle de figurant * 1997 : Les Trois Mousquetaires de Dumas, mise en scène de Daniel Scahaise * 1999 : Othello de Shakespeare, mise en scène de Sébastien Miesse, rôle d'Iago * 2000 : Tartuffe ou l'Imposteur de Molière, rôle de Damis * 2001 : Cyrano de Bergerac et La Fugue du Petit Poucet * 2002 : Les Caprices de Marianne de Musset * 2003 : Le Roi Cerf de Gozzi et Les Fourberies de Scapin de Molière * 2004 : Fracasse et La Prose du transsibérien * 2005 : Ruy Blas de Victor Hugo * 2006 : Le Fantôme de l'Opéra et Émilie Jolie * 2007 : Le Roi lion * 2010 : Il était une fois Joe Dassin mise en scène de Christophe Barratier * 2016 : Oliver Twist, Le Musical mise en scène de Ladislas Chollat Music Arnaud Léonard embodied the character of Tubass within the group The Voca People. In 2018, we find him with eight other artists in the group "Les Nouveaux Compagnons" which covers classic French songs in the album entitled "What do we wait to be happy?". He owns a Youtube channel on which he notably posted a cappella covers of Kaamelott 6. Television 2009 - 2010 : Yvan Bilquis dans les saisons 5 et 6 de Plus belle la vie sur France 3 Dubbing Films *2003 : Old Boy : Lee Woo-Jin *2007 : Primeval : Steven Johnson *2015 : Jet Lag : Dan Trunkman (Vince Vaughn) *2015 : The Program : David Walsh (Chris O'Dowd) *2017 : La Belle et la Bête : voix additionnelles *2017 : Logan Lucky : Clyde Logan (Adam Driver) Animated films * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Aigre Bill * 2014 : Astérix : Le Domaine des dieux : Assurancetourix * 2016 : '' One Piece: Gold '' : Gild Tesoro * 2018 : Astérix : Le Secret de la potion magique : Assurancetourix * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Aigre Bill Animation series * Code Lyoko : Franz Hopper * Cyborg 009 * Détective Conan : Mr. Ogino (S1E07) ; Kubota (S01E08) ; Ginzô Nakamori * Keroro, mission Titar : Giroro * La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants : Olivier, le chef cuisinier * La Reine Soleil : Akhenaton * Les Secrets de Blake Holsey * Mon copain de classe est un singe: Directeur Pixiefrog * One Piece : Brook, Haguar D.Sauro, Jabura * Reideen the Superior : Specter (épisode 19-20) * Saint Seiya (série Hadès) : Shion * Alien Bazar : le Capitaine Baleine * Samurai 7 : Shimada Kambei Kateva * Shin Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirô * Tortues ninja TMNT : Docteur Baxter Stockman * Ultimate Force * Yu-Gi-Oh ! : Maximilien Pegasus, Salomon Muto * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Maximilien Pegasus, Salomon Muto TV series BeastMaster, le dernier des survivants : Roi Zad (Steven Grives) Video Games * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Ardyn Lucis Caelum * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : ? *2019 : Borderlands 3 : Chef Frank Miscellaneous Arnaud Léonard donne des cours d'expression orale à l'IHECS et enregistre des dramatiques radio et post-synchros pour la RTBF. Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice Actors Category:Music Arrangers Category:Belgian people Category:1970s births Category:1975 births Category:Foreign Dub Actors Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Frozen II